


Mine and His, but mostly Mine

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Flustered Akaashi Keiji, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hugs, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Public Display of Affection, owl family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto doesn't love to share Akaashi, but even he has one exception.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 301





	Mine and His, but mostly Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 5: Touch.

Bokuto-san was always insistent when it came to showing affection. No matter how flustered it made Akaashi feel, draping his arm over his shoulder or hugging him from behind was a constant thing when they were out in public. When Akaashi asked him about it, Bokuto said that it was the perfect way to show that Akaashi was his.

”Yer really beautiful, ’Kaashi,” Bokuto said matter of factly as they entered the Black Jackal’s gym. ”People’re ogling you left and right when you’re already mine.”

”It’s really kind of you-” Akaashi started, but couldn’t finish, because as soon as the door closed behind them, he was tackled by an orange whirlwind.

”Akaashi-san!” Hinata greeted him with a wide smile.

”Hello there, Shouyou-kun,” Akaashi greeted back with a small chuckle. He petted Hinata on the top of his head, who beamed up at him, then looked at his boyfriend.

”Why didn’t you say anything about bringing Akaashi-san today, Bokuto-san?” He asked, excited, but a bit pouty.

”He was worried that we would try to steal him away,” they heard Atsumu spoke up from behind Hinata. Bokuto’s arms circled around Akaashi’s waist on instinct as the blond walked closer, while Hinata still had his around the raven’s middle section. 

”Why would anyone do that?” Hinata asked with a frown, his arms tightening around Akaashi’s body. ”Akaashi-san’s Bokuto-san’s and Bokuto-san’s Akaashi-san’s. That is all there is to it.”

”How could you even understand?” Atsumu asked with a pained sigh and a shook of his head. ”You can have all the connection you want with him.”

”Because he is baby,” Bokuto said and Akaashi nodded, ruffling Hinata’s hair.

”And what about me?” Atsumu asked with is hands on his hips.

”You’re a cunning bastard,” Sakusa said from the other side of the gym, making the other Black Jackals members laugh.

”Unbelievable!” Atsumu huffed, turning towards the voice. ”You’re so curel to me, Omi-kun!”

Akaashi laughed seeing the interaction. Suddenly, he felt lips touching his neck, sucking on the tender skin.

”Bokuto-san!” Akaashi yelped, feeling his cheeks burning. Bokuto only smirked at him

“Just like I said. They need to know that you are mine.”


End file.
